


Pasta

by keyarel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyarel/pseuds/keyarel
Summary: The pasta in front of him doesn't look delicious anymore.
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Pasta

"I'm breaking up with you."

Silence once again made its comfortable place around the two men, embracing both of them and unknowingly interrupting the one sided conversation between them.

Lovino twirled his fork to trap some pasta, putting it in his mouth when he thought that there was enough pasta in it. He chewed rather slowly; perhaps, just for the man dining with him. Antonio watched Lovino with patience, his hands shaking. The pasta in front of him doesn't look delicious anymore, even if it was cooked by the man he loved in front of him. He bit his lip, tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes. Damn it, does it really hurt so much even if you are the one who decided to break your relationship up?

"Oi, you bastard. Finish your goddamn pasta already. I made it for you."

Antonio almost jumped as Lovino suddenly talked, shooing away the silence. How could he be so calm? He just broke up with him, shouldn't he be like, headbutting him in anger or something already? This didn't help his nerves calm down at all.

"Don't waste food and time," Lovino looked at him, and Antonio didn't notice that he was already finished. "Now eat, I don't want you to starve to death."

The Spaniard couldn't help but to let out a small smile at the Italian's behaviour. The pasta was waiting for him, ready to be eaten. Rather weakly, Antonio took a bite, and a stray tear betrayed him as it fell down his cheek. He let out a small laugh, wiping it away.

"What, does my food really taste that good that you just started to cry all of a sudden?" the man flashed a smirk, although his eyes held hidden emotions that he wasn't going to reveal yet. "Heh, aren't I such a brilliant cook?"

"Of course you are," Antonio croaked out, taking another bite of Lovino's dish. "You're the most brilliant cook I've ever met. It was such an honour that I've eaten some of your dishes."

After that statement, Antonio couldn't help but to just let it all out. It hurts so much; is this even normal?

"Hey, why are you being such an emotional bastard all of a sudden?" he didn't even notice that Lovino was already at his side, rubbing his back for comfort. "Damn it, you crybaby..."

The Spaniard let out a half-sob and half-laugh, looking up at the Italian with wet eyes - those amazingly coloured green eyes that Lovino got to see everyday, the windows to Antonio's soul, the very eyes Lovino fell in love with as they looked at him with sincerity and love.

"You bastard, you're making me cry too." Lovino glared at him with now moist eyes, hitting Antonio lightly on his arm. "Finally. Took you long enough, you moron of a Spaniard." He looked at the other male, arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"You're really a dense bastard. I already know. I was just waiting for this. Too late for you, huh?" Tears started streaming down Lovino's face, and he made no movement to wipe them away or at least hide them. Instead, he shrugged and chuckled. "Fuck, it still hurts. Damn you for making me fall in love with you, you're such a bastard."

Suddenly, he was wrapped in a tight and warm embrace, and both men cried on each other's shoulders. Perhaps, Lovino will let himself imagine for a bit. Imagine that they're still together and in love. That no breakup just happened, that nothing had happened. He imagined that he wasn't hurting as of the moment, that he was just happy.

But fuck, it's so fucking hard to pretend.

"I loved you, Lovino. I swear, I did." Antonio cried, his hold on Lovino tightening. "I'm so sorry I fell out of love."

"It's not your fault, okay? Don't apologise, damn it." Lovino mumbled against the other male's shoulder. "Also, I kinda can't breath. Might as well loosen up a bit?"

Indeed, Antonio loosened up his hold on Lovino, making this as a chance for the latter to hold the former within arms' length. A rare soft smile was on his face, as he wiped the Spaniard's face for any more tears.

"Look at you," Lovino clicked his tongue, using his fingers and pulled Antonio's cheeks in somewhat a supposed to be smile. "There. A smile suits you more. Don't cry now, huh?"

"Lovino," Antonio called, his makeshift smile disappearing. "Can I kiss you for the last time?"

The Italian laughed at this, "Can't really resist my Italian charm, can you?"

"I really can't."

Closing the gap between them, another batch of tears fell down on both of the men's cheeks. This really is the end now, huh. At least it went well unlike some other break ups. The two men pulled away from each other, both looking so broken at the fact that this is the end of their relationship.

It was really a joy ride. But now, it's time to end this chapter of their lives together, and start a new chapter without the other as their lover.

"I love you so much, Antonio. We could still be friends, right?" Lovino doesn't want them to just drift away like they didn't have any history from each other at all, but he really doesn't mind being friends with his ex.

"I love you too, Lovino." Antonio didn't say it as a past tense, because he still loves Lovino, but as a friend now. "Of course, we could still be."

"Okay then," Lovino gave Antonio a last hug, which was really uncharacteristic of him, but he really needed to do it.

"Antonio Fernández Carriedo, you're finally free and single once again."


End file.
